motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StingerTheRaven
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to MotorStorm: Arctic Edge/Characters! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:03, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to MotorStorm: Arctic Edge/Characters! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 19:02, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Arctic Edge PPSSPP Yep, I'm using EU version on PPSSPP. I'm ready to try it out with you on a week, but, please, do not expect much of me in any way - I'm not a big fan of online gaming. Like, at all. Anyway, we should probably think of some sort of communication first, so we can set time and day. - DanverFan65 (talk) 16:02, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Yep, 16th sounds good. Steam... could have worked, but I'm highly against it and my newest machine which runs the emulator does not even has Steam installed. I suppose we should try either the local chat or Discord - I haven't used either of them, so whenever you'll have time, we should try to write at least a couple of messages, like, a test. - DanverFan65 (talk) 20:07, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Well, since our paths still haven't crossed in a chat, I suppose I should ask if 16 is still the date. And if yes, can you name the time (at least the likely time) and your GMT? Thanks. - DanverFan65 (talk) 15:09, February 14, 2019 (UTC) So... I couldn't possibly forsee that my internet provider will decide to mess with my connection today. Thanks for the file though. Even though I've had only one trouble and I have found the code to fix it in the internet, it is still nice to have the collection of all possible codes at hand. Speaking of another try - should we wait for another Saturday? Maybe we can try it earlier? Tomorrow? Monday? Any day? - DanverFan65 (talk) 20:49, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Sure. You should've write the time right away, but I'll try to catch you online... - DanverFan65 (talk) 09:48, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Nice race, mate! Sorry, couldn't help but add you as an AI character. There's not much people I know who play, or at least like Motorstorm, so you were one of the obvious choices. Gave you Atlas Arizona since you like Big Rigs, so I hope you will not be against it... and hey, you took second place! - DanverFan65 (talk) 13:57, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Well, let's see... I can see you ramming Die Anna down there, then fighting with another big rig, slamming straight into the rock for no reason, simply making me nervous for quite a good portion of the track... Not to mention that in another race that bus almost sent me flying away, and even though you did not fare that well on Raingod Mesa, you left the track with a bang. So yea, your alter-ego definitely had your fair share of sensless aggression there. Pretty sure you'll have even more in the races I still aim to make. Driving a huge bus definitely helps both with aggression and being noticeable in the video. I'm still not sure if I'll touch Pacific Rift - it simply looks that with Tolliverj's savegame there's not much left to do. But I probably will try to give AI the DLC vehicles if I'll be in the mood. If it will be the case, you'll get your Monster Truck, heh. I'll even ask which one would you like to drive. And true, quite a finish for the Mud Pluggers! I'm also surprised that the rally car took the third place, giving that it is an all classes allowed race on a Mudpool. - DanverFan65 (talk) 05:54, March 5, 2019 (UTC) That was an awesome finish! I really hope someone will overtake me in one of the videos that I still plan to make, and you were pretty damn close. May I say, your character definitely gets a lot of screen time, and he is as agressive as you've wished. Sometimes I think he is not that much into racing, as he is into destroying everyone around him. And pardon me my shenanigans. I do not like online just as much as I like to create weird things for my own self. Basically, one of the reasons I do not like online gaming is because it usually does not let me to mod, edit and hack the game as I want to. - DanverFan65 (talk) 22:43, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Oh, man, your alter-ego is crazy. Just right now gave up the silver medal for the sake of flattening the poor biker against the rock. Finished thirteen, but I guess it was worth it. Well, in Pacific Rift I actually prefer the hard AI for the most races - it has just the right tune for my tastes, but I find that there are kinda slight differences depending on the track and the vehicle of choice. So I drop down to medium from time to time. And, for example, on Brimstine I had troubles winning even on an easy one. And there was some track, which also had volcanic remix, where Monster Trucks are complete outsiders - I believe it is simply impossible to win in on hard on a Monster Truck... Haven't finished Arctic Edge yet - took this detour into Monument Valley 1.5 - but I've got to rank 8 and I can say that AI in AE can be challenging for sure. Oh, and here's one screenshot I've got on one of my test runs. Multikill of five, I believe. Also gives you a taste of graphics without YouTube processing algorithms. - DanverFan65 (talk) 18:19, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I'm new to this wiki, but I love MotorStorm. Whats your fave game? Also, what is your profile pic of?Luminex175 (talk) 10:38, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Re: Notice anything? I believe, you got custom livery or logo into the game, right? The absence of the car kinda makes me a bit anxious though: does it load normally? - DanverFan65 (talk) 04:07, April 18, 2019 (UTC) PPSSPP supports texture replacement by default? Huh, and I've thought you used TexMod or something... Can you give a link to some kind of a tutorial, or maybe make a quick writeup yourself? - DanverFan65 (talk) 10:46, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Some useful info, thanks. Probably will give it a try one day... As for now, I'm really interested to see what you will come up with - maybe I'd use some of those as well. If you're willing to share, of course. Also, while we are at it, what's your favourite Monster Truck (or Monster Trucks) in MSPR? Preferably name the livery as well. I've messed around with MSPR a bit and I was indeed able to swap AI cars around, as well as tracks and skies, so I can create custom 16-driver races with DLC vehicles. I have not tired to replace driver names so far though (although I'm pretty sure I'll be able to do it) and I'm not sure when exactly I'll record anything MSPR-related, but when I will I'll add your AI again just for the kicks of it. - DanverFan65 (talk) 11:28, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Wanna make it look like that famous 206 rally car? And anything green, got that. - DanverFan65 (talk) 12:28, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Didn't expect to hit it with my very first shot. Great minds think alike, I suppose. Well, should be pretty easy think to do - there are a lot of places where you can get exactly that texture, and then all what's left is to bring it onto the Rapide. I sure do want to see the result. - DanverFan65 (talk) 13:57, April 18, 2019 (UTC) So sweet I do not need sugar in my coffee anymore. Kind of a shame Rapide has a bumper that is not affected by the livery, but it definitelty looks even better then I've thought it will be. I request the back shot. - DanverFan65 (talk) 20:27, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Really nice. The transitions from sides to the trunk are smooth... good. And thanks for the files. Though, I suppose, you have something else in mind, so I'd like to get the full pack. - DanverFan65 (talk) 10:43, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Yea, UV seams are always a pain. Wonder if we will ever get some kind of seamless model texturing technique. So, replicas of the rally liveries and nothing wild and... free-styled? Well, maybe that's something I will do one day then... - DanverFan65 (talk) 20:19, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Any progress with those paintjobs? I'd like to try several more of your work. - DanverFan65 (talk) 13:51, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for sharing! I'm intrigued to see Ridge Racer folder - haven't tried the skin yet though. And yes, I definitely will be glad to see anything for Rhyno or Varadero... or any other ride with classic american look. - DanverFan65 (talk) 22:24, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Do you still check this place from time to time? Pretty much title. - DanverFan65 (talk) 23:48, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Yea, tell me about it... My life is a mess at the moment. I've wanted to share this video with you, in case you haven't seen it yet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFqd7zYOPTk Pretty much the only one I'm proud of so far. Really unique and unusual. Also, I'm actually still waiting for those Arctic Edge custom vinyls of yours, checking that folder from time to time. Hope you'll make some after all. - DanverFan65 (talk) 10:23, October 16, 2019 (UTC)